


To The Apple That I Love

by wh1t3_r0z3



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, Draco's really nice to apple for some reason, I honestly do not know what I'm doing, Other, We'll say that apple is human alright? alright, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh1t3_r0z3/pseuds/wh1t3_r0z3
Summary: Draco sends letters to his beloved Green Apple while on a trip in AmericaDisclaimer: Technically, all characters belong to J.K.R (No matter how much I hate her), since Apple is actually featured in the movies and if I'm remembering correctly the books too-
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Apple
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Letter 1**

Apple opened the crisp, white letter to see their beloved's handwriting. While he was on a trip to do Ministry business, Apple was left alone, with only Malfoy Manor and their ~~crack child that should not have EVER been made~~ young child to keep them company.

The letter had his cologne spritzed on it, and they could smell the love ~~and horniness~~ that emitted from this letter.

Their loved one wrote,

"Dear Apple,

My beloved darling, it pains me from being away from you for so long. I crave your hard skin next to me, and every day I ache knowing how hard it must be for you to not be running your delicious fingers through my beautiful, dead, blonde hair.

You cannot fathom how much I want to be home right now. Ministry work is long, boring. So many muggles tried to hit on me. It was horrible. Every time someone complemented my green suit it only reminded me that you are waiting at home for me, our child the only other living being there (unless, of course, you count the house elves).

I have enclosed a very special item, if I do say so myself, in this envelope. I hope that it will remind you of me until I can make it back home.

Always and forever,

Draco."

Apple reread the letter one more time before reaching to get the other item enclosed in the envelope. To their excitement, they pulled out a green figure with the letters "DLM" somehow engraved on it.

It was an amazing dild-


	2. Chapter 2

\------

**Letter 2**

Apple had just come back from a day at the park with their young one, Pearcissa "Pear" Malfoy (A combination of Apple's mother and Draco's). Pear had insisted on staying longer so they could ~~torture~~ play with some vegetables who were hanging out and about the playground as well; To Pear's sadness, Apple said that they could ~~torture~~ play with fellow vegetables when her daddy came back home.

Apple sent Pear off to her room so that Apple could read the next letter that Angsty had handed them when they walked through the front doors of the manor. This next letter was in an envelope that was an amazing emerald green, with gold tracing the edges. It was truly much more magnificent looking then the last. This one read:

"Dear Apple,

I have ~~stolen~~ been gifted a fine set of envelopes from a friend's vault. The gold tracing is supposedly real. When I was told this information, I immediately rushed to write to you; you only deserve the finest things, after all!

I have sent another small thing in this envelope, though this time it is for Pear. Being in New York is so dreamy, with all the robberies I have witnessed muggles commit (Do not tell anyone I've said this, but one of the robbers was kind of hot)! 

Never the less, this gift is a key chain of the Statue of Liberty. Hopefully, Pear will like it. She's always been a fan of ~~things she can shove up her ass~~ small, pointy things. 

Work is dreadful. I wish to come back to our lovely household, but the Ministry requires me to help American aurors (Even though we both know that I do not have to work, considering the Malfoy wealth is extreme). 

Missing you everyday,

Draco."

A smile grew on Apple's face. They brushed over their beloved's handwriting, longing for ~~him to pleasure them~~ him to come home. Eventually, they got up and called Pear down to gift her the key chain, and together they went to get washed up for dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm probably gonna do a span of 4 letters, because we don't want m'boy Draco being gone for like 180 weeks or whatever (each letter representing a week, so letter 1 was week 1 of draco being gone)
> 
> wow I'm getting really involved in a cRACK fic  
> also how the f*ck do you name house elves???


End file.
